Encuentros casuales
by Dakuraita
Summary: Un encuentro casual, un bajista de mirada sensual. Una fiesta y cosas curiosas. Los mejores encuentros son los que a veces no vemos venir. Él no lo vio venir, pero... las cosas pasan porque deben pasar. Pareja: Himuro Tatsuya x Reo Mibuchi
Reo tomó asiento junto a su mejor amigo, Kotaro. Kotaro sin duda era el mejor cuando se trataba de salir los viernes por la noche, siempre sabía a donde ir, elegía los mejores lugares y era oportuno para encontrar eventos y buena música.

Se encontraban en un bar-café, eran las once de la noche. Las luces se apagaron. Un mesero les tomó la orden. Kotaro pidió algunas cervezas, sorpresivamente todas eran para él, ese chico era impresionante, bebía alcohol como si fuese agua y casi no le afectaba. Reo por su parte pidió sake y algo de comer, no había probado bocado en todo el día, la universidad le había mantenido ocupado.

Se abrió el telón, apareció una banda atractiva. El vocalista era un chico rubio, muy atractivo. El baterista era un joven moreno, posiblemente de la edad de Reo y Kotaro, quizá un poco menor, aunque tenía el aspecto de madurez que debería tener alguien de unos veinticinco…

Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Reo fue el chico que estaba en el bajo.

Tenía el cabello negro como el ébano, el flequillo le tapaba uno de sus ojos, y lejos de parecer un emo-farol (o sea, por moda), lucía como todo un rock-star hecho y derecho. Sus ropas eran negras y ceñidas, posiblemente los pantalones eran de cuero, súper ajustados pero sin ser ridículos. Reo estaba alejado, no podía apreciar muchos detalles sobre el rostro del bajista, pero lo que sí podía le tenía hipnotizado.

Empezaron a tocar. Eran realmente buenos, sonaban increíble. Su rock era suave y profundo, no era sólo metal ruidoso o rock-pop comercial. Era el tipo de rock que te orilla a perderte en la inmensidad del espacio, que te deja embobado, adormecido, que doblega tus sentidos de manera hechizante provocando que todo a tu alrededor desaparezca y sólo quede la melodía. El rubio cantaba a la par con el bajista, por lo visto era co-vocalista. El contraste entre la voz suave y aterciopelada del bajista se mesclaba con la enérgica y melosa del rubio, la tonada era sinceramente emocional pero sin ser dramática, era encantadora.

 _En un sueño de un sueño te vi, pero al final no era más que una fantasía._

 _Déjame verte una vez más._

 _Aun si verte requiere de un pago y ese pago es mi alma._

 _Aun si verte una vez más me destroza, yo estaré ahí._

 _¿Me esperarás? ¿Me esperas, oh, amor?_

 _Quiero verte, aun si es en el sueño del sueño…_

 _Tan fresco como a memoria, huele a mentira._

 _Duele, duele._

 _Pero yo te deseo._

 _¡Te deseo, te deseo!_

 _Compartamos un beso bajo la luz de la luna roja, una luz roja del verano más bello de todos._

 _Puedo sentir tu corazón latir… el mío murió entre tus caricias y tus besos._

 _Aun si se ve como una locura, seremos uno mañana._

 _En el océano del placer nos amaremos mañana y ayer pero jamás hoy._

 _Cura esta enfermedad…_

 _Déjame verte una vez más en el sueño del sueño._

La letra había dejado a Reo totalmente embobado. Sintió por un momento que el bajista cantaba para él.

De pronto hicieron contacto visual. Mibuchi se sintió preso de esa mirada, no podía desviarla. Era esclavo del momento. Observaba esos labios moverse mientras las palabras fluían en melodía y se unían a la canción al compás de los instrumentos. Admiró también como sus dedos se movían con artesanal atractivo acariciando las cuerdas, engatusándolas para que fuesen suyas y obedeciesen sus órdenes, para que cantasen según él lo deseaba.

Kotaro observó a su amigo, le conocía, ya no tenía remedio alguno.

Kotaro no era precisamente homosexual, de hecho era el terror de los bi-curiosos, a veces le podías ver ligando a muchas chicas y a veces coqueteando con chicos. Su forma de pensar era simple "si es linda la persona, funciona para mí", de hecho en la actualidad salía con un chico llamado Akashi Seijuuro, alguien que muchos describirían como "guapo pero frío", a Kotaro le volvía loco. Pero el caso es, que él conocía a Reo. Este adoraba a los hombres varoniles, a los atractivos, a esos que parecían salidos de películas y novelas de romance para mujeres exigentes. Mibuchi tenía sus mañas, él era afeminado pero lo era con tal estilo que sencillamente era imposible resistirse a sus encantos. Estaba balanceado entre varonil y femenino, era una mezcla de elegancia y salvajismo, un gran partido en el mundo homosexual aunque tenía su gran "pegue" en el mundo de las chicas, todos le veían como un sueño inalcanzable, y lo era, por lo menos para ellas.

Hayama se levantó y fue a hablar con algunas personas, estaba a punto de hacer un enorme favor.

…

Tocaron muchas canciones, antes de que Reo pudiese siquiera notarlo ya eran las 12:30.

—Se llama Himuro Tatsuya, va en la misma universidad que nosotros, no he podido averiguar cuál es su carrera —comentó Kotaro mientras tomaba asiento.

Reo salió de su estupor por el simple hecho de que le convenía escuchar aquello. Abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, ¿iba en la misma universidad? Seguro estaba en otro campus o algo así, Reo jamás olvidaba el rostro de alguien a quien consideraba "un bombón", y él jamás había visto a e _se_ bombón.

—Irá a una fiesta, estamos invitados también. Es dentro de otra media hora, ¿recuerdas la casa de Hanamiya?

—Uh, claro. ¿Él ofreciendo una fiesta? ¿Qué le ha picado?

Kotaro tomó un sorbo de una cuarta cerveza.

—Es un favor. La fiesta es para su novio, Teppei. Himuro va porque ahí está un amigo suyo, creo que dijeron que se llamaba Kagami o algo así…

Reo se tomó su copa de sake. Mientras comía un rollito de sushi que había pedido, se puso a pensar. ¿Sería ese tal Kagami pareja de Himuro? Eran buenas y malas noticias. Buenas porque significaba que a Himuro sí le iban los chicos; malas noticias porque ya estaba ocupado, y Mibuchi no era del tipo "rompe hogares", no se metía con nadie que ya tuviese pareja por más ganas que tuviese de hacerlo.

Pero bueno, nada perdía en ir.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó a Kotaro. Este sonrió.

—Claro, sería aburrido irnos a la cama tan temprano.

—Son las doce-cuarenta y tres… no es tan temprano —objetó Reo, haciendo un ligero puchero con esos encantadores labios suyos.

—Lo es cuando mañana es fin de semana y no tenemos ningún proyecto, ¿O acaso tienes uno? Jamás accedes a salir a menos que tengas todo en orden, te conozco, Reo-nee.

—Eres un encanto, me conoces —comentó Reo, sonriéndole con dulzura. Ambos amigos se dedicaron gestos gentiles, eran diferentes pero realmente se querían.

—Vamos pues, anda, anda… tu galán se marcha —apuntó Kotaro. Reo observó que todos estaban ya recogiendo sus cosas.

—De acuerdo. Vamos al apartamento primero y luego nos vamos a la fiesta, ¿Te sabes la dirección?

—¡Sí! Tengo excelente memoria, te sorprenderías. Pero no te tardes tanto, ¡No quiero llegar tan tarde! —arguyó Kotaro, haciendo un puchero mucho más infantil que el de Mibuchi, su pequeño colmillo sobresalía ligeramente, sus delgados labios no lo cubrían. Reo pensó que era algo tierno.

—Deberías saber que yo también tengo prisa, verse perfecto y llegar a tiempo es algo que me tomo en serio, anda ya.

Los dos se levantaron, pagaron la cuenta y salieron del bar-café.

…

La música era menos agradable que la del bar-café, pero no era desagradable.

La casa era espaciosa aunque no se notaba, estaba atiborrada de gente.

Kiyoshi, un sujeto alto y con cara de muchos amigos, les recibió con una enorme sonrisa. Después de todo, se conocían muy bien.

—¡Me alegra que estén aquí! No tuve tiempo de avisar a todos pero por lo visto pasaron la voz.

—Soy alguien tremendamente social, obvio me iba a enterar, aunque, a decir verdad… fue algo así como una casualidad, fui a preguntar una cosa y me enteré de otra, fueron dos pájaros de un tiro —comentó Kotaro, enérgico, animado, totalmente encendido y orgulloso. Nadie creería que era un chico universitario común, la mayoría lucían mucho menos activos que él. Kotaro era una maquinita de energía y Reo admiraba eso.

Ni siquiera parecía que era la una de la mañana a su lado.

—¿Les gustó la banda de esta noche? Realmente son geniales. Kagami los invitó para que tocaran aquí, dice que Himuro es como un hermano y gracias a eso se logró el favor —comentó Kiyoshi mientras los dirigía a la planta de la casa, era la zona más "privada". Teppei sabía dar muy buenas fiestas y siempre procuraba darle cierta comodidad extra a sus amistades íntimas, algo así como una zona VIP.

Teppei les guió con los demás. En una cómoda sala de estar se encontraba la banda que Kotaro y Reo habían escuchado hace rato, también estaba Hanamiya y dos chicas. Una tenía el cabello rosa, era la chica más buena que Kotaro había visto desde hace mucho, ¡Era una pena no estar soltero! Con gusto se acostaría con semejante pedazo de mujer, pero… Uh, ¿serle infiel a Seijuuro Akashi? No gracias, era preferible encajarse unas diez agujas en el pene antes que hacer eso.

La otra lucía mucho más madura, también estaba buenísima, quizá más que la de cabello rosa, pero a Hayama no le iban las mayores así que su preferencia visual se quedó con la de cabello rosa.

Reo tenía los ojos bien clavados en Himuro… por dios, era mucho más sexy de cerca.

Ahora podía apreciar sus facciones sensuales, su lunar, el color grisáceo y brillante de su ojo, entre otros pequeños detalles que hicieron babear internamente a Mibuchi. Sí, ese bajista parecía salido de una revista o peli porno, seguro sería un gran actor porno si se lo proponía… ¡Ah! ¡Hasta la forma en que movía sus cejas era pornográfica!

Por otra parte, Mibuchi se sabía guapo, bastante irresistible, tenía labios apetitosos y ojos muy bellos, también su físico era envidiable y estaba lleno de encantos pero… no era lo mismo. Él, al contrario que el bajista, parecía salido de una revista de modelos profesionales. O sea, causaba antojo pero él… ese chico de suave voz y dotes musicales, causaba calentura pura.

Tatsuya fumaba, esbozó una sonrisa que rayaba en lo coqueta. Por dios, Reo follaría con él sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Siéntense, estábamos a punto de jugar "7 minutos en el paraíso" + besos de botella.

—¿No estamos muy grandes para eso? —preguntó el rubio.

—Cuando juegas con Tatsuya no —comentó un pelirrojo, ese debía ser Kagami.

—Suena genial —exclamó Kotaro—. Pero cuidado, Reo-nee da unos besos de muerte —estalló en risotadas y Reo simplemente le reprendió con la mirada.

—¿Te llamas Reo? —preguntó el moreno de la batería.

—Sí. Reo Mibuchi.

—Eres muy guapo, me das envidia. ¿No trabajas en la industria de modelaje? ¡Aunque seguro me quitas el trabajo! —dijo el rubio. A diferencia de su forma de cantar su personalidad era más alegre y tierna de lo que Reo esperaba—. Yo me llamo Kise Ryota, él es Aomine —dijo señalando al moreno, luego apuntó al bajista—. Y él es Himuro. Las chicas lindas que nos acompañan se llaman Momoi y Alex, cuidado, ella es besucona también —agregó riendo, señalando a Alex, ella también soltó una risa traviesa.

Himuro le guiñó a Reo el ojo mientras encendía un cigarro. Aomine también encendió uno. Kagami tomó una cerveza de lata y pasó una a Hanamiya. Hanamiya pasó una a Kotaro y otra a Alex. Momoi no tomó nada. Reo rechazó la cerveza, no era su preferida, además quería estar bien sobrio. Por su bien y su auto-control.

—¿Jugamos, entonces? —preguntó Aomine, sonriendo provocativo.

—¡Sí! —Dijo Kotaro—. Pero una pregunta, ¿Por qué se llama "besos de botella + 7 minutos en el paraíso"? ¿No son dos juegos diferentes?

—Verás, Kotaro —Kiyoshi tomó la palabra—. Tenemos este dado de aquí —mostró un dado grande, era de cartón—. Cada cara dice algo. Y esta ruleta, échale un vistazo.

La ruleta tenía dos opciones. Decía "Publico" y "Privado". Luego el dado tenía estas opciones: Besos, castigo, mordida, lamida.

—Si te toca "privado" entonces son 7 minutos en el closet de allá —explicó Hanamiya, fingiendo apatía y desinterés. Obvio público será aquí, entre nosotros.

—A jugar entonces —dijo Kotaro.

Reo prestó atención, aunque su mirada estaba clavada sobre la de Tatsuya y viceversa…

…

—¡Eso sí que es un besote! —gritó Kotaro, entusiasmado, sosteniendo su quinta lata de la noche.

—Oh~ Taiga solía ser tan penoso, ¿recuerdas, Tatsuya? —preguntó Alex. Este asintió con un gesto leve, casi burlesco.

—Ahg, se está tomando su tiempo —escupió Hanamiya.

Kagami y Aomine se estaban danto un beso de lengua apasionadísimo, parecía que ambos estaban en llamas, parecía que se estaban intentando devorar cual fieras en temporada de celo luego de mucho tiempo en cautiverio.

Momoi se abanicaba la cara, la tenía roja pero sonreía, no estaba disgustada al ver un sensual beso gay, todo lo contrario, hasta podría decirse que estaba emocionada. Todos hacían alarde y escándalo, se animaban y echaban burla. Claro, con sus excepciones. Hanamiya, en lo poco que duró el resto del fogoso beso, estaba en plan de "gritando internamente", y tanto Himuro como Alex estaban en plan "inmutable pero disfrutando el show", era divertido, el pasado no daba mucha apertura a decir algo. Reo reía pero su actitud no daba cabida a que hiciese mucho escándalo, no era del tipo ruidoso.

El beso terminó.

—¡El que sigue! —anunció Kiyoshi.

La botella dio vueltas y quedó seleccionando a Himuro y a Momoi. Momoi le dio vuela a la ruleta, cayó en "público". Himuro tomó el dado y lo lanzó, cayó en: lamida.

—Oh vaya… —susurró la de cabello rosado. Se quedó petrificada.

Himuro sonrió coqueto, Momoi rió avergonzada, básicamente porque no sabía que más hacer. Todos gritaron y echaron porras, esa sí que era una pareja del todo caliente. Tatsuya tomó a Satsuki y la acostó en el suelo. Le alzó una pierna y su lengua recorrió desde la rodilla hasta llegar a terrenos prohibidos. Momoi se mordió el labio, el cosquilleo cálido la había golpeado furiosamente, aguantó las ganas de gemir. Tatsuya era todo un pícaro, había saboreado mucho sin romper el reto de "lamida" porque ciertamente la lengua había tocado esa suave piel sólo una vez.

—¡Por dios! —Exclamó ella, aun muerta de pena—. ¿Debía ser _ahí_?

—Podía ser en muchos lugares, Satsuki —respondió él, sonriendo malicioso. La joven calló, sabía el albur que ocultaba esa mirada pervertida.

Todos estaban emocionados, tal vez por la euforia, tal vez por el alcohol o porque eran estudiantes universitarios estresados que estaban sacando toda la presión y dejando que la hormona se alborotase a placer, de cualquier forma el show se ponía cada vez mejor.

Himuro se relamió los labios y Momoi, sonrojada hasta las orejas, volvió a su lugar, sintiendo aun la humedad de esa lengua y el cosquilleo en su piel. Uf, jugar con Himuro era jugar con fuego. Reo que únicamente observaba, admitía que se había puesto en un humor muy cachondo y eso que aún no había nada, y de hecho, también quería jugar con ese fuego.

Y pasó el rato, todos se había manoseado, mordido y besado con todos… bueno, no todos, por alguna razón no le tocaba a Reo, era como si estuviese maldito.

El de ojos jade no se lo creía, ¿era broma? No era posible que no le hubiese tocado ni una vez… Y la verdad, estaba cansado, el morbo se le había pasado desde hace unos cinco besos de otras personas. Estaba inquieto, él quería besar, no sólo observar. Estaba decidido a que si en el siguiente turno no sucedía nada que le favoreciera se iría a dormir al sofá o algo así.

—Reo-nee, hoy estás saladísimo, ¿No quieres jugar o qué? —preguntó Kotaro, ya por fin borracho luego de demasiadas cervezas.

—Ni me lo digas, parece que hoy no es mi noche.

—No te preocupes —dijo un tercero que por lo visto había escuchado a ambos amigos, ese tercero era Himuro; la certeza en su voz y esa forma de sonreír tan sensual dejó sin aliento a Mibuchi—. Algo me dice que pronto te tocará, es más, te toca girar la botella.

Kiyoshi le pasó la botella a Reo. Suspiró, no tenía muchas esperanzas. Y aun así confió en Tatsuya. La giró con mucha fuerza, la botella empezó a girar, todos estaban rogando que le tocase a Mibuchi de una buena vez (¿Quién no quiere ver a un chico tan guapo haciendo cosas indebidas?). La botella se detuvo, ¡Milagro! ¡Suerte! ¡Brujería! ¡Lo que sea! Ahí estaba, el resultado tan esperado por todos.

—Yo giraré la ruleta —dijo Himuro, y apenas le dio un golpecito, haciendo que esta cayera en "privado". Todos se quejaron y superaron con desgane, querían ver acción, querían ser testigos de cómo los chicos más calientes de la habitación se besaban o lo que sea.

Ya era tarde, eran las tres de la mañana.

Los que estaban más borrachos apenas decían palabras coherentes, sólo reían. Las chicas ya estaban sucumbiendo ante el sueño.

—¿Himuro?

—Dime Tatsuya.

—¿Tatsu está bien?

—Sí.

—Eh… ¿y el dado? ¿No deben tomarnos el tiempo? —inquirió Reo dudoso.

Himuro sonrió, volteó y le encaró.

—¿Tú quieres que nos tomen el tiempo? ¿Quieres seguir jugando? ¿O nos saltamos directo a lo que he estado esperando desde que nos vimos en el café-bar?

Sin palabras, Mibuchi se quedó sin palabras.

Himuro, en vez de llevarse a Reo al closet, giró y entró en otra habitación. Kiyoshi los vio y aún estaba sobrio, pudo haberles detenido pero no lo hizo. Tatsuya había tomado la habitación para invitados. Además, Hanamiya estaba de lo más lindo en aquellos momentos (ebrio, grosero y sincero), tenía mejores planes. Dejaría que todos la pasaran bien. Dejó a Hanamiya en su cuarto y luego checó que los demás se hubiesen ido y cerró la puerta con llave. Los que quedaban podían quedarse a dormir, no había problema.

…

—¿Desde ahí…?

—Es imposible no distinguir tu mirada, Reo —dijo él, seductor—. Casi podía sentirte desgarrándome las ropas con la mirada. Pero no pensé que fuese a verte aquí más tarde… debo decir que eres realmente muy, muy guapo… llevo toda la noche esperando esto.

—¿De verdad? —Reo sintió su cara quemarle. Deseó haberse embriagado, quizá así se sentiría menos penoso.

—Sí, ¿Quieres jugar, a mi modo?

—No sé si aguante…

—Sólo un poco —Himuro se acercó y susurró en su oído—. Ya habrá más de una oportunidad.

—¿Eso es una invitación?

—Adivina —soltó una risa suave, ronca, aterciopelada. Mibuchi se estremeció.

Ambos estaban sentados en la orilla de la cama. Reo abrió sus labios, invitando a Himuro, este no dudó en atacar. Colocó su mano izquierda sobre la nuca de él y con la otra lo rodeó por la cadera. Sus labios se unieron con suavidad. El de ojos grisáceos sabía a tabaco pero no era desagradable. El de ojos color jade tenía cierto sabor a frutas y menta (había comido unas cuantas pastillas antes de llegar a la fiesta).

El bajista no dudó en usar la lengua, en alargar el beso, en seducir al otro con pequeñas caricias. Mibuchi se dejó guiar y aceptó todo con dócil gusto, realmente lo estaba disfrutando, él besaba de maravilla, estaba quitándole todo, desde el aliento hasta el alma misma. La química era evidente, estaban haciendo reacción, chocando, explorando todo de sí mismos, dejando que las células se conociesen unas a otras, intercambiando pensamientos y sensaciones con cada rose que sus belfos ofrecían. Oh, música fue lo que ambos estaban creando, no por el sonido de los labios chocando, era una especie de resonancia inaudible, pero que sentían y calaba hasta los huesos en la mejor de las maneras posibles. Se sujetaban con fuerza, como si el viento se los fuese a llevar muy lejos. Se sintió la magia, volaron chispas, el mundo estalló mil veces y volvió a reconstruirse sólo para ellos.

Todo en un beso, el primero que ambos se daban. Y aun así tenían una rara sensación de familiaridad que les orillaba a pensar "así es como siempre debió ser".

Las maravillosas sensaciones dieron paso a los sentimientos más lascivos.

Ah, sus labios parecían fundirse, derretirse como un helado en el día más caluroso del año. Dulce, exquisito, el ámbar que compartían juntos…

—Tatsu… no puedo más, déjame respirar.

—No quisiera, pero está bien.

Mientras uno intentaba recuperar el aliento, el otro seguía repartiendo besos en todas direcciones. Algunos iban a sus mejillas, otros a sus orejas, y unos más al cuello. Los del cuello eran tan placenteros que Reo no pudo evitar exhalar y suspirar mientras suaves escalofríos calientes recorrían su cuerpo y le hacían estremecer. El mayor continuó, acarició su pecho, se apegó hacia él. Quería sentirle, el sentimiento era mutuo, como si la piel del otro estorbara, querían sentirse, apegarse, restregarse como gatos en celos en una noche cálida de Julio.

—¿Ya? Quiero seguir disfrutando de tus labios —dijo él, con una expresión que seguro era capaz de causar orgasmos—. Tus labios son hermosos, Reo. Como una fruta carnosa, los quiero para mí, sólo para mí.

Poético, él era poético. Mibuchi casi podía apostar que él había compuesto la canción que había escuchado hace rato. Ah, enamorarse de un músico no sonaba tan mal.

Volvieron a los besos. Empezaron lento y fueron acelerando, más y más hasta que se vieron envueltos en un extraño frenesí que no se detenía a la hora de pedir más.

Esa noche era la primera vez muchas más, ambos sabían que no dejarían ir al otro, era imposible.

…

—Buenos días…

Reo abrió los ojos cuando la dulce voz de Himuro asaltó sus oídos. Observó el reloj que había en la habitación… eran las once y media. Tarde, y para colmo estaba en una habitación que no era la suya. ¿Qué había pasado? Los últimos detalles estaban borrosos gracias al sueño, no obstante, la mayoría estaba claro en su mente. Mibuchi sonrió con picardía… eso había estado fantástico.

Besos, caricias, más besos. Después ambos se dejaron vencer por el sueño… posiblemente se acostaron a las cuatro y media, o quizá las cinco y algo de la mañana.

Volteó donde Himuro, observó su pecho desnudo, la única prenda en su cuerpo era su ropa interior. Sí, definitivamente él lucía como una especie de personaje salido de novela erótica.

—Reo, salgamos —dijo de pronto. Le encaró. Sus ojos brillaban cual plata.

—Eso iba a pedirte —contestó Mibuchi, sonriendo coqueto. Lo rodeó con los brazos.

—Eres guapo.

—También tú.

Se sonrieron, que lindas sonrisas… tan diferentes.

—Hm… ¿Quieres ir a mi apartamento?

—¿Vas a secuestrarme todo el fin de semana?

Himuro sonrió y asintió.

No pudieron evitarlo, empezaron a besarse y a rosarse de nuevo. Ambos tuvieron una saludable erección matutina…

…

—¿Así que ya tienes nuevo novio? —preguntó Kotaro.

Ambos amigos caminaban por el campus. Habían pasado tres semanas desde aquella fiesta. Desde entonces Reo y Himuro habían tenido varias citas, visitas, encuentros al azar, etc.

—Sí, eso parece.

—¿Y en que estudia?

—No recuerdo exactamente, tiene que ver con la filosofía.

Kotaro soltó un largo silbido.

—Parece que tendrás que mantener a tu vago novio musical~ —fanfarroneó sonriendo. El azabache le soltó un fuerte puñetazo a Hayama, ¡Ahg! Como detestaba sus bromas.

—Él trabaja, no seas tonto —gruñó irritado—. Es muy inteligente.

—No lo dudo, esas carreras son para gente muy cerebrito pero más de palabra menos de acción.

—Dice el gran hombre de las ingenierías.

—Son pesadas.

—Lo sé.

Rieron, así eran sus pláticas.

—Supongo que hoy irás con el señor sonrisas tipo porno. Mejor, me sentiré menos culpable, así me puedo ir con Akashi~ Se ha puesto tan mono últimamente, ¡Apenas me creo que sea un estudiante de prepa! Ya es su último año pero… Aun usa su uniforme.

—Guarda tus fetiches para ti mismo, Kota-chan. No quiero saber lo que haces con mi pequeño y adorable Sei-chan, es como un angelical hermanito menor, o al menos lo era, seguro ya le has pervertido hasta por donde no —le reprochó con la mirada, se cruzó de brazos en pose de mandamás. Hayama sonrió divertido, era una rara sonrisa de complicidad.

—En fin, ¿saldrán?

—Sí.

—Suerte.

—Gracias.

Se despidieron. Reo asistió a todas sus clases y en las de figurines masculinos no dejó de fantasear con Himuro, diseñó algunos vestuarios pensando en él. Le alabaron, definitivamente su talento relucía cuando su corazón estaba en las nubes. Que artístico y dramático podía llegar a ser.

¿Casualidad o destino?

Reo se disponía a meditar en ello cuando sonó su teléfono. Era él. Sonrió.

Fuera lo que fuese, estaba convencido de que justo eso era lo debía suceder de una forma u otra, y eso era algo que ni el tarot podía predecir.


End file.
